Inviting the Fathers
by narnialove
Summary: Sophie trying to convince Sky that inviting her fathers without Donna's permission will work. One-shot, may be more in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Inviting the Fathers  
Okay, I noticed there is like no fanfics on the two young love birds. Here is one! It's about Sky trying to convince Sophie that she doesn't need her father at the weddings. Sorta like a pre-wedding fight. Enjoy and remember to review with your thoughts and comments!**

Sky rolled on top of me, "Let me be on top this time, your always on top."

I smiled at him and tried to push him off, he wouldn't budge. He leaned in giving me a gentle kiss. I returned the favor with a much harder kiss. His hands then began to trace up and down my legs. My hands gripping onto his shirt, now moved to where his hands were. I put my hands over his and sat up, pushing Sky off of me.

"What's the matter?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing, really... it's just about the wedding."

"What wedding?" he asked with his most innocent face he could make.

I pushed Sky to the side of the bed and stood up, "I'm being serious."

Sky then sat up and crossed his legs giving me his full attention. I nodded at him as my thanks. "About the wedding, you know the situation that we were having? Well I found a way to solve it."

"How? Wait... when did you figure this out?" he asked.

"Just now."

He didn't say anything. I looked at him, "Anyway, so I'm going to invite all the possibilities."

"Wait, Sophie, why?"

"I want my father to be there at the wedding to give me away."

"Baby, honestly you don't need to go behind your mothers back like that."

"You don't understand Sky, I want to send those invites for a reason. I want to get married knowing who I am.

"You don't find that from finding your father, Sophie, you find it by finding yourself."

Sky was standing up now, facing me. He put his hand by my shoulder. He slowly pulled me into a hug. I gave him a small squeeze back and released.

"So your saying you don't agree with my decision?"

"I don't. You should talk to Donna about this first."

"Okay, okay, I will."

"Are you being honest?"

I nodded and smiled at Sky. I then leaned in and gave him a kiss. I'll send the invitations later I told myself.

"Now where were we?" I asked him as I leaded him to the bed.

**Done! I don't no if I'll continue the story, I will if you guys really want me to! But I'll only know if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inviting the Fathers**

**I decided to continue this story, expect slow updates though. I know this chapter is rather... errr, short. But hey I will work my way up!  
**

"Sophie?" I looked up, it was my mother, "Everything okay?"

I nodded, "Everything is fine."

Donna stood in silence and stared at me. I knew that she was glaring at me. I was facing the opposite direction admiring the view from the window. My mother sat down.

"Now Sophie, if you feel pressured about the wedding, you don't have to go through with it. Your at a young age and an early chapter of your life... there is no need to rush through it quickly."

"Mum! It's not... I want to marry Sky!" I replied back.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything--"

"Just stop it," my voice was currently rising, "I just have something to figure out."

"Figure what out?" my mother kindly asked.

"Mum, can I ask you something? And will you be completely honest?"

My mother nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Tell me about my father, what was he like?"

"Sophie... your father was, um, how should I say... he was quite spontaneous."

I could tell my mother was struggling. I knew it, I squeezed her hand like she did to me before. And with that she knew that I needed to know nothing more.

* * *

"Sophie!" Sky screamed to me. I turned around and received a kiss on the cheek. This usually meant he did something wrong or needed something.

I smiled which then turned into a giggle, "What do you what now?"

"Can't I just kiss my wife to be?" he asked and hugged me tight, "Actually I was wondering, have you spoken to Donna about the father situation?"

"In matter of fact I just did." I told him.

"And is this situation no more?"

"I suppose you can put it that way..."

"Baby, you didn't ask did you?" he asked in the most winest voice known to man.

"No, no! I was, I truly was. But I didn't. She looked to upset to even talk about him. It seemed like she was ashamed of herself."

"Sophie, just leave it. You cannot possibly invite your father. Besides you have no idea what his name is or what he looks like or even where he lives! Unless Donna kept some sort of contact or diary you cannot possibly know who your true father is!"

Sky's response suddenly gave me an idea. I smiled and kissed Sky and ran towards my mothers attic.

**That's when Sophie finds Donna's diary and meets up with her girlfriends, expect more soon hopefully!!**


End file.
